Signos
by Roroanama
Summary: Dos chicas de 15 y 17 años tienen una aventura en donde descubriran sentimientos por la otra el unico problema es que el animal que habita dentro de ellas las convierte en bestias y ellas no saben que hacer.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un borrador esupido que hice en clases no se si seguirlo pero si recibe apoyo creo que la seguire me gusta la idea

* * *

Una simple chica de 15 años caminaba solitaria, como era de costumbre era excluida por los otros "signos" pues ella no sabia quien o que seria aparte del hecho de ser increiblemente peligrosa para todo aquel que se acercara, sin control de si misma solo se dedicaba a vagar por los pasillos de su gran escuela, el nombre de esta para este preciso momento no es importante, mas importante era la gran tormenta que pronto llegaria.

La escuela se divide por tres sectores el sector Oscuro, Niebla y Luz. Cada sector tenia sus respectivos dormitorios que estaban apartados justo en frente de cada sector, el camino para llegar a estos era largo por lo que muchos de los signos se dedicaban a terminar sus trabajos escolares lo mas rapido posible ya que no querian llegar empapados a sus habitaciones.

La chica por su parte no tenia interes en llegar a su habitacion si quiera le importaba mojarse despues de todo no tenia nada que perder, estaba sola, no tenia amigos ni siquiera tenia conocidos despues de todo era nueva, sus familiares una historia que la chica nunca mencionaba y tampoco queria recordar. No podia asistir a clases por el poco autocontrol que tenia, por lo que los profesores le daban sus respectivos trabajos y ella los hacia sin dificultad pues su nivel intelectual era superior a todos los chicos de su edad.

Muchos chicos de la escuela estaban interesados en ella pero por su puesto la chica simplemente los ignoraba eran simples chicos que por ser hombres que se sentian los mas poderosos y que podrian obtener a cualquier chica, pero la indiferencia de la chica solo les levantaban mas interes despues de todos eran unos animales literalmente. Los signos o animales como eran llamados por los humanos son seres que tienen la capacidad de convertirse en un animal, que vive dentro de ellos desde que nacen, lamentablemente muchos de ellos se volvian locos y atacaban a los humanos sin piedad, cosa por lo que la escuela fue creada, se dedicaba a enseñarle a los signos como controlarse, como mejorar sus habilidades y a batallar contra los Desga, que eran los signos que se habian vuelto locos.

Los signos se les dividia en tres categoria Sombras, Ciegos e Iluminados cada categoria era referente al nivel de control que tenian que era de 1 al 10, los Sombras eran de nivel 1 a 5, eran los mas descontrolados que por cualquier provocacion podian explotar y volverse a los instintos primitivos estado en el que solo atacan a los demas sin importar que, si un sombra permanecia en este estado por mas de 48 horas quedarian convertidos en Desgas para siempre. Los Ciegos eran de nive estos tenian mucho mas control que los Sombra pero tambien eran peligrosos y podian explotar en cualquier momento el detalle es que para esto debian ser molestados mucho y de una manera severa, el problema es que si se volvian a sus instintos solo tenian 24 horas para volver a ser ellos o se convertirian en Desgas. Y los Iluminados eran de nivel 10 tienen un control casi total de ellos, casi nunca podian ser provocados pero si esto llegaba a suceder solo tendrian una 1 hora para ser ellos o se volverian Desgas.

Los signos son inmortales pero pueden morir de 3 maneras, la primera era ser desgas ya que serian cazados por humanos y bueno los mismos signos tambien los buscarian, por lo que las probabilidades de vivir eran minimas pero si te llevarias unas cuantas personas y signos contigo, la segunda era que alguien dañara tu signo, cada uno de ellos tienen su marca con su animal adentro de este, las formas varian pero lo mas comun era un pentagono rodeado de lineas que recorrian el cuerpo del portador, puesta en alguna parte de su cuerpo si este era dañado moriria automaticamente porque la marca es como su corazon. La ultima era no llegar al control de nivel 1 al cumplir 16 años, por alguna razon la marca se pudria causandole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

La chica habia estado preocupada por no llegar al control pues este iniciaba al descubrir su animal y ella no lo sabia pero despues de cumplir 10 años decidio que dejaria que todo fuera como tubiera que ser, no se forzaria a descubrir su animal despues de todo cuando su cumpleños 10 sucedio, su mundo perdio por completo los colores.

Mientras tanto en una de las clases mas exactamente la clase Copo de nieve en el sector Oscuro, una chica de 17 años de edad con nivel de control 3 estaba sentada muriendo de aburrimiento, la clase mas odiada por la chica estaba siendo dictada por un calvo el cual ella detestaba.

 **(Que clase de persona quiere aprender que paso antes de nosotros, tengo toda la eternidad para interesarme en esto)** Distraida empezo a mirar por la ventana, las nubes eran grises y se notaba que habia a ver una buena lluvia, por lo que el calvo tendria que acabar la clase ya, este hombre tambien era conocido como el que nunca se calla, el sin ningun problema podia alargar la clase todo el dia, exepto los dias de lluvia el tambien tenia que ir a los dormitorios.

Supongo que sera todo por hoy. apenas se escucharon las palabras del hombre, se escucho un suspiro por parte de la chica.

 **-Señorita Takako, queria pedirle que se quedara de ultima para limpiar y organizar el salon-** Se escucharon varias risas en el salon y la chica simplemente golpeo la mesa con su cabeza.

Y como el calvo le habia mandado ella estaba limpiando el salon, uno de sus compañeros que era un verdadero cretino habia dibujado en uno de los escritorios, un pequeño conejillo de indias siendo pisoteado por un rinoceronte, en efecto el animal de Takako era un conejillo de indias y gracias a esto la mayoria de la escuela se burlaba de ella por ser un Conejillo de indias, pero su mordida era lo suficiente para arrancarte un brazo, ademas de que era muy rapida, tenia un perfecto sentido del olfato y era bastante buena escondiendose, despues de todo los signos podiran usar sus poderes sin nesecidad de estar convertidos.

 **(Maldito Gakse solo por ser un rinoceronte se cree el maldito rey).** Decia mientras tomaba un borrador y quitaba el dibujo de la mesa, cuando estaba a punto de terminar un fuerte trueno sono que saco del enojo a Takako.

 **(Maldita sea ya empezo a llover y hoy no traje mi paraguas supongo que esta noche la pasare aqui).** Takako suspiro y termino su trabajo, un fuerte viento paso por las piernas de Takako quien temblo despues de todo estaba en su uniforme que consistia en una falda, una camisa blanca, un blazer de color azul oscuro con el escudo de la escuela y finalmente una corbata de color rojo. Se acerco a su bolsa y busco para mirar si por alguna casualidad traia su pantalon de su uniforme de educacion fisica, para su mala suerte no habia nada, otro trueno hizo que Takako temblara mas que antes, Suspiro y vio como un poco de humo blanco salia de su boca.

 **(Supongo que la pasare mal, mejor me voy a la enfermeria al menos habran unas cuantas mantas y una cama en donde podre dormir)** No era la primera vez que Takako se quedaba atascada en la escuela por olvidar su paraguas por lo que ya sabia que tenia que hacer.

Se encamino hacia la enfermeria que estaba al final del pasillo del ultimo piso, mientras caminaba Takako miro los otros salones que por supuesto estaban vacios, se sentia un poco solitario, es decir no habia nadie alrededor de ella, estaba haciendo bastante frio ademas del sonido de la lluvia hacia un ambiente solitario y un poco terrorifico. Takako subio las escaleras camino hazta el final del pasillo y cuando llego a la enfermeria se dispuso a entrar cuando...

Se encamino hacia la enfermeria que estaba al final del pasillo del ultimo piso, mientras caminaba Takako miro los otros salones que por supuesto estaban vacios, se sentia un poco solitario, es decir no habia nadie alrededor de ella, estaba haciendo bastante frio ademas del sonido de la lluvia hacia un ambiente solitario y un poco terrorifico. Takako subio las escaleras camino hazta el final del pasillo y cuando llego a la enfermeria se dispuso a entrar cuando...

 ** _(Takako Pov)_**

 **-Perdon por la intromi...-** Antes de poder entrar un trueno sono y alumbro la enfermeria y vi en el suelo una figura de una chica bastante grande y detras de ella una especie de alas pero al mismo tiempo sabia que no eran reales. Temble un poco pero aun asi decidi seguir adentro, la chica miraba por la ventana parecia que no habia notado mi presencia.

 **-Maldita enfermera me dice que tarda solo 5 minutos y la veo llendo a las habitaciones, que me importa, creo que soy la unica alumna que esta aqui-** La chica se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mi, temble al ver sus ojos de un color verde sentia como si penetrara mi alma. Era una chica, su pelo era negro y estaba recogido con una moña, dejandose un pequeño copete, llevaba unos lentes de color negro con una linea plateada a los lados de los lentes y por dentro eran naranjas, su pecho era bastante grande y era bastante alta ya que mi rostro quedaba justo en sus pechos.

 **-Deseas algo o solo te me vas a quedar mirando-** Me dijo con un tono bastante grosero y con una voz un poco gruesa que me hizo temblar porque ella me provoca este sentimiento de miedo, nunca antes lo habia sentido...

 **-Yo-yo lo siento vine a pedir unas mantas y una de las camas para dormir-** La chica entrecerro uno de sus ojos y me vio de una manera extraña como si estuviera analizandome con esos ojos verdes.

 **-Dormir a las 6 de la tarde extraño pero no me importa es tu vida, ven-** La segui, me llevo a la cama mas lejana, saco de los cajones unas mantas y me las dio.

 **-Gracias, yo no te conozco, ¿eres de la clase Epac?-** La chica me miro unos segundos y luego desasintio.

 **-No pertenezco a ninguna clase-** Me sorprendi ya que juraria haberle visto unas alas, la mire a los ojos vi que se sonrojaba un poco pero siguio mirandome.

 **-Ah ya veo sin animal-** Ella asintio con la cabeza luego de eso se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse pero algo me impulso a agarrarla de la manga de su Blazer. Me miro raro y luego se acerco mucho a mi rostro.

 **-Deseas algo mas-** Trague saliva estaba tan cerca que podia sentir su aliento en mis labios.

 **-Yo no se tu nombre aun-** La chica me miro y luego se rio, tomo una de las sillas se sento y dijo

 **-Mi nombre es Yuzu y tengo 15 años, no tengo ganas de conocer ni hablar con nadie y todo lo que me digas me llega a la oreja y ni me entra-** ¿Yuzu? esa chica es la que ha dejado a todos lo chicos babeando y es una verdadera hija de put... Es mejor que me quede callada y tranquila no le quiero hacer daño, despues de todo tiene 16 haci que no sera mucho antes de que muera...

 **-Mi nombre es Takako, tengo 17 años, un gusto conocerte-** Ella se rio entre dientes desasintio, se paro y coloco la silla en su lugar luego se volteo con una sonrisa sarcastica y con una inclinacion me dijo.

 **-Un gusto conocerte Takako, lindo nombre para una chica linda y encantadora-** Toma mi mano y le da un beso, siento como si mi mano se calentara por completo y me quede paralizada luego de eso me miro con esos ojos, senti un escalofrio recorrerme la espalda.

No lo se pero esa chica me provoca una sensacion de miedo pero tambien de seguridad aparte de ganas de matarla por la manera en que me respondio pero tambien la encontre divertida. Sin pensarlo mucho, me puse una de las mantas y me recoste en la camilla, antes de quedarme dormida, escuche otra risa, escuche sus pasos, recorde el rostro de ella y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

 **-Que lindo nombre para una hija de puta con la que me voy a llevar bien-** Cerre mis ojos, toque mis mejillas y podia sentir el calor que tambien estaba en mi mano, finalmente me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

Esto es algo que hice ahi porque si se que es un poco soso pero bueno es lo que hay aunque espero que sea de su gusto y si no envienme sus sugerencias


	2. El ataque

(Takako Pov)

Escucho un fuerte golpe y salto de la cama cayendo de esta, me oculte debajo de la cama por el susto escuche varios pasos y vi los zapatos de esa chica, me quede quieta y escuche un sonido.

(*Sniff* *Sniff* Que raro juraría que estaba aquí hace un segundo) Vi cómo se marchaba por lo que suspire con bastante fuerza y de repente sentí que algo me agarraba de la pierna y me arrastraba afuera de la camilla.

(Levanta el trasero tenemos un problema y es grave) Agarre las patas de la cama por el susto pero poco a poco deje de forcejear y simplemente deje que me arrastrara fuera de esta.

(Hay un maldito desga en el edificio) Inmediatamente me pare y la agarre de los hombros.

(Este tipo de bromas no me gustan captas) La mire a los ojos pero ella simplemente se acercó más a mí, podía sentir su aliento en mis labios.

(Un maldito oso está en el edificio y está completamente fuera de control)Me quede paralizada, soy un conejillo de indias, puedo vencer a cualquiera pues mi signo es lo suficientemente ágil, pero aún no estoy lista para bueno pelear contra alguien tan grande.

(Está completamente segura) Ella me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro hacia la ventana y señalo unos árboles los cuales estaban rasguñados, algunos tumbados.

(Las garras son las de un oso y tiene que estar cerca por el golpe que escuchamos, pero tenemos un problema mayor, si esa cosa nos encuentra no hay forma de salvarnos por lo que tenemos que detenerlo) Mire los arboles ella tenía razón y el ruido que escuchamos tendría sentido pero por que no simplemente nos ocultamos.

(Mejor esperamos a que la tormenta pase y que los demás lleguen para detenerlo) Ella me miro con una cara de "Tienes que estar de broma"

(Es un oso acaso no recuerdas su olfato) Me quede en blanco y ella me dio una cachetada.

(Cerré todas las puertas que pude antes de que pueda llegar aquí pero tenemos que pensar en algo rápido) Mire al suelo y trate de recordar las clases de Trampas que habíamos tenido hace unos días.

(Takako Flash Back)

Un joven rinoceronte estaba frente a nosotros, hoy es clase de defensa pero esta es especial pues veremos las trampas que se han de usar contra bestias que nos ganen en fuerza y tamaño.

(Regla número uno: Piensen en la situación, si están solos que sería lo peor en ese caso deben de buscar una manera de derrotar rápido y con el menor contacto físico posible, si no disponen de trampas decentes deben mirar a su alrededor y buscar alguna ventaja que puedan sacar de su entorno)

(Fin del Flashback)

Mire el cielo, vi la lluvia y una idea vino a mi mente, el techo es nuestra única respuesta, no podemos escapar de él, nos encontrara, pero no podemos matarlo tampoco, no tenemos la fuerza para eso, ni la habilidad, debemos dejarlo fuera de combate, parece que la única forma de hacerlo es golpearlo tan fuerte que no se pueda mover, solo podíamos tirarlo desde el techo aprovechando la lluvia.

(El techo... Usemos el techo para derrotarlo, piénsalo bien, es resbaloso por la lluvia si lo acercamos lo suficiente a la esquina podríamos tirarlo al primer piso lo dejara inmovilizado) Ella cerro los ojos unos segundos y luego de eso suspiro.

(Podría funcionar pero tenemos tres problemas 1. La puerta del techo está cerrada pues la profesora me lo pidió y deje las llaves en el salón de profesores que está en el primer piso de pabellón de al lado y esas puertas no las podemos tirar al menos no con tu signo, 2. La reja recuerda que hay una reja que protege de las caídas podríamos romperla pero necesitaríamos herramientas para romperla, tu tardarías demasiado 3. Como atraemos esa cosa al techo) Me puse a pensar y a dar vueltas por la enfermería.

(Las herramientas pueden ser del Club de reparación unas tenazas nos podrían funcionar, las llaves bueno tengo el tamaño perfecto para ir por las ventilaciones y salir hacia el salón de profesores pero necesitaremos los planos de la escuela, están en la sala de limpieza que está cerca de aquí y podríamos atraerlo con...) La mire unos segundos y ella capto mi mensaje.

(Que te pasa no me jugaría el cuello en esto, hazlo tú, usa tu signo)

(Bueno en eso tienes un punto, tú prepararas todo entonces) Ella asintió con la cabeza, nos acercamos al mapa de la escuela que estaba pegado a la enfermería y señale el salón del club correspondiente, luego las salas de limpieza.

(Vale, yo voy por las herramientas y tu ve por los planos) Ella saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto al plano, me dio la mano y dijo.

(Toma esto como una forma de decir que no te voy a matar apenas pueda) Asentí con la cabeza y salí apresurada a mi objetivo... El oso era uno de los signos más fuertes aunque claro era superado por otros animales más agiles pero en la historia de los signos el Rey o Reina soberanos de todos los signos eran y siempre serán, pues en años no hemos visto ni uno, serían los dragones, ningún animal era así de fuerte, ninguno en la historia había sido capaz de derrotar un dragón, solo se conocía la existencia de dos de ellos quienes se volvieron locos y se mataron entre sí, pero las alas de ella pueden ser... Si eso pasa sería un peligro para todos, nada ni nadie sería capaz de detener a tal Desga, la única opción sería mantenerla tranquila siempre aunque en la época de apareamiento sería una pesadilla...

Llegue a la sala de limpieza abrí la puerta y busque un poco hasta encontrar los planos, los tome y saque de su caja, los revise un poco antes de devolverme, quería revisar que todo estaba bien, no quería agarrar un viejo plano y perderme, pero parece que si es que pensaba, es igual a esta escuela, pero había algo muy raro en los planos, pero no me daba tiempo para mirar... Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Yuzu, parece que se las puede apañar sola, pero igualmente, es un oso y ella no tiene signo.

(Yuzu Pov)

Miro mi teléfono y finalmente ubico la sala club intento abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada me enojo y la pateo con fuerza cayéndose frente a mí. Una vez intente abrir las puertas del techo pero casi me parto la pierna. Miro entre las cosas y finalmente encuentro unas tenazas las tomo pero cuando siento una fuerte respiración detrás de mí...

-Ghraaaaa- Alcanzo a esquivar el golpe pero me logra rasguñar, comienzo a correr como si no hubiese un mañana pero caigo en cuenta que no lo puedo guiar en donde nos ocultamos corrí y vi uno de los salones entre en él, y trate distraer al oso corriendo de lado a lado cuando se abalanza sobre mi ruedo por debajo de uno de los puestos y cierro la puerta del salón, corro lo más rápido que puedo... Por suerte no logro seguirme pero de seguro tiene mi olor por lo que tenemos que darnos prisa.

Llego a la enfermería y veo a Takako mirando los planos, me voltea a ver y queda sorprendida.

(¿Estas bien?) Asiento con la cabeza ella intenta acercarse a mí pero la detengo, no es el momento de preocuparse por mí, no tenemos tiempo para esto, ese oso estará cerca de nosotros, nos atacara en cuestión de segundos si no nos damos prisa.

(Date prisa...) Trago saliva, se subió sobre una mesa y salto adentro, me dejo caer al suelo, toco mi herida, sangraba bastante por lo que agarre algo de agua oxigenada, con un algodón. Antes de poder gritar muerdo un pedazo de sabana que agarre de un cajón y luego tome una venda, envolviendo mi brazo. Espero que no demore mucho porque esa cosa me va encontrar, tiene mi sabor en su boca, su olor en mi nariz, así que no tardara mucho, el oso es un experto rastreador, así que no tendré mucho tiempo, por favor Takako o como te llames, date prisa...

(Takako Pov)

Maldición esto sí que es cerrado, muerdo más duro el tornillo, finalmente abro esta cosa llevo aquí como 5 minutos, entro en la sala, me disculpo de todo corazón con la directora y los profesores, pero caí sobre todos los papeles desorganizándolos de inmediato, ignoro eso y busco las llaves, las encuentro rápido pero antes de salir escuche un rugido al otro lado de los conductos de ventilación, supe de inmediato que el oso había encontrado a Yuzu.

Me metí rápidamente y fui lo más rápido que pude, cuando finalmente llegue al final de conducto Yuzu estaba corriendo de salón en salón evitando lo más posible al oso, no pude identificar quien era pero no tenía tiempo para eso, me salí de la ventilación y corrí lo más rápido que pude para ir a las escaleras, pero antes de poder subir alguien interrumpió mi camino.

(Ahhhhh) Siendo lanzada contra la pared Yuzu grito con fuerza, el oso le había destrozado su brazo derecho, cuando se levantó este parecía un espagueti, me preocupe mucho, trate de acercarme rápidamente a ella, pero el oso trato de darme un golpe, por suerte Yuzu me empujo a tiempo para recibir el golpe ella misma con todo su cuerpo, a pesar del gran impacto ella se mantuvo fuerte protegiéndome.

(SOLO ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA LO DISTRAERÉ MIENTRAS TANTO CUANDO ESTE TODO LISTO GRITA) Ella corrió hacia el oso y le golpeo el rostro con su brazo que aun podía mover, el oso rugió, ella comenzó a correr alejando al oso de mí, subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras, abrí la puerta del techo, cuando lo hice corrí hacia una de las esquinas, tome las tenazas, comencé a abrir lo más rápido que podía, pero cuando escuche a una chica corriendo por las escaleras a toda velocidad yo solo iba por la mitad, trague saliva, me concentre en lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que terminar ahora.

(QUIERES JUGAR BOLA DE PELOS, PUES DALE) Ella corrió hacia el oso y le dio una patada en toda la cara, este rugió, la agarro de su pierna y la lanzo escaleras abajo, me faltaba muy poco pero no me daría tiempo, mire hacia atrás, el oso avanzo lentamente hacia a mí, con la sangre de Yuzu en sus patas y boca, estaba tan cerca de mí, pero por suerte logre terminar la última parte, pero no pude hacer nada el oso gruñendo me golpeo el costado, sentí como mis huesos tronaban, caí de cara, escupí mucha sangre, cuando me voltee él se levantó en dos patas listo para devorarme, pero entonces.

(ALÉJATE DE ELLA) Ella se abalanzo sobre el oso, agarro con su brazo bueno el que estaba destrozado, lo agarro con fuerza, ella grito de dolor mientras lloraba se tiro para atrás, usando su brazo como una especie de cuerda, comenzó a ahorcar el oso.

(DISTRÁELO, NO PODRE AGARRARLO MUCHO TIEMPO, CUANDO TE INDIQUE TE DARE LA SEÑAL Y LO VOY A TIRAR ABAJO, SOLO DISTRÁELO) Ella se lanzó aún más atrás, el oso rugió, corrió hacia las escaleras y se lanzó contra ellas, yo salte sobre él, busque algo para distraerlo, pero no me dio tiempo otra vez, cuando mire al lado vi como la ventana se reventaba en miles de pedazos, me cubrí con los brazos, cuando mire bien Yuzu estaba en el suelo, escupiendo mucha sangre.

(Ve al techo, lánzalo, te daré una última distracción) Corrí por las escaleras esquivando al oso, cuando la mire, vi en primera persona como el oso lanzo a Yuzu por la ventana, la cual se destrozó en miles de pedazos llevándose a ella con un último grito

(CORRE) Salte al techo, cuando llegue corrí hacia el lado que había roto, mire al lado para notar que oso estaba frente a mí, el levanto su pata listo para golpearme, me di justo en mi lado, me golpee contra la verja, el oso se abalanzo sobre mí, comenzó a morderme el cuello, arranco mi carne, grite con fuerza, el me desgarro toda la carne, estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando vi cómo se acercaba a mi signo, listo para acertar el golpe final pero entonces...


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE (PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA)

Buenos dias tardes, dias, noches, como sea, hola soy su escritora Roroanama, actualizando con un no capitulo en todas mis historias, las razones son varias y pues subire este capitulo en todas mis historias, despues de 6 meses de ausencia para pedirles no solo un poco mas de paciencia si no que me envien algo de feedback saben, unos comentarios etc, porque denote que las visitas son muchas y me gustaria saber su opinion, perdon por no actualizar pero los problemas en mi vida son varios, y me costara no les mentire subir capitulos, asi que espero las respuestas incluso por mensaje privado :,v. Bueno eso es todo que tengan un bonito dia o noche.


End file.
